The invention relates to light exposure devices and particularly to light exposure devices suitable for using in copying systems. Even more particularly, the invention relates to light exposure devices for use as part of portable reflex copiers.
Most known copy systems inherently possess several disadvantages including large size, high cost, and the requirement for continual maintenance. Smaller copiers exist but these typically require highly complex reflector and optical systems, rendering such components also very expensive and readily susceptible to misalignment.
It is believed, therefore, that a light exposure device, which is relatively small, easy to operate, can be produced relatively inexpensively, and also provides substantially uniform irradiation would constitute an art advancement. It is further believed that a light exposure device capable of being utilized within a portable reflex copier to thus provide said copier with the above features would also constitute an art advancement. It will be further understood from the following description that the light exposure device of the invention is capable of being used in other applications requiring substantially uniform irradiation (e.g., the processing of contact prints).